PODORG BB2 - HoH 2
Sammy, as outgoing Head of Household, you are BANNED from this HoH competition! We will be playing... 3 Cards Poker! For this competition, you will be playing 3-Card Poker. You will not be playing your hands against each other, but you will be playing against the dealer. If your 3-card hand beats the dealer’s, you win your bet. If your 3-card hand loses against the dealer, you lose your bet. All the hands (your own and the dealer’s) have already been predetermined. You will all go through the same simulation, win the same hands, and lose the same hands against the dealer. In fact, the only thing that changes for each of you is how much you decide to bet for each hand. Here are the hand values: Three of the same card is the best hand you can get. A straight is the second best hand you can get. A pair is the third best hand you can get. A high card is the fourth best hand you can get. 3 of a Kind > Straight > Pair > High Card AAA = 3 Aces, which would be called a Three of a Kind 10 J Q = A Straight - 3 cards in the proper order of a normal deck 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, J, Q, K, A 2 2 K = Pair of 2's 2 5 A = High Card of Ace You will only be able to see 1 card of each of the dealer’s hands, so it is up to you to judge how much you wish to bet - or if it’s worth betting anything at all. You will each start out with 10 chips to bet with, and you will be placing all of your bets in one shot. You can bet any amount you wish, but if you lose all your chips, you bust and will be disqualified. Since you won't know how many chips you have later down the road, you are allowed to make bets such as ""I bet half my stack"" or ""I bet everything except for 1"". Any decimal will be rounded to the nearest whole number. Feel free to go “All In” if you’re confident enough! NOTE: The simulation was done with a real deck of cards, and it was all randomized. The person who makes it through the hands the longest, or whoever makes it out with the most chips, will become the next Head of Household. NOTE: If there is a tie after the results, an additioonal round between those in the tie will occur. Here are your hands along with the Dealer’s: ____________________________ Your Cards ||| Dealer’s Cards ____________________________ 1. 7 2 3 ||| 5 ? ? 2. 10 2 9 ||| 7 ? ? 3. A K 9 ||| J ? ? 4. 5 3 J ||| A ? ? 5. Q 6 6 ||| K ? ? 6. 10 8 7 ||| 5 ? ? 7. 6 6 Q ||| A ? ? 8. 4 J 2 ||| K ? ? **RESHUFFLED** 9. 3 7 9 ||| 9 ? ? 10. K 9 7 ||| 3 ? ? 11. Q A 5 ||| J ? ? 12. 10 J 6 ||| 2 ? ? 13. 5 8 A ||| Q ? ? 14. K 2 2 ||| 4 ? ? 15. J 3 10 ||| K ? ? 16. 10 7 J ||| 3 ? ? ____________________________ If there is a tie after the results, an additional round between those in the tie will occur. You have until''' 3 PM EST tomorrow, Friday September 8th '''to complete this! Good Luck Category:Big Brother Season 2